3 drabbles Moral, conspiracy, my bad
by Devinedragon
Summary: 3 shorties. The Autobots has created the ideal city for both robots and humans on Earth, much to humanity's dismay.


**Title**: Morals, Conspiracy, My bad

**Author**: Devinedragon

**Summary**: 3 shorties. The Autobots has created the ideal city for both robots and humans on Earth, much to humanity's dismay.

**Rating**: Teen

**Language**: English (Uk)

**Warnings**: Oddness, dark fic, happiness, smiles, freaky-ness,

**Spoilers**: Slight but only if you haven't seen the 2007 movie...

**Characters**: Autobots, Decepticons, humans, unnamed humans, unnamed robots, Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Starscream, Optimus Prime, Glen Whitmann, John Keller, Maggie Madsen, Sam Witwicky, Will Lennox,

**Generator**: .

**John Keller / Megatron / morals**

John Keller realised afterwards that he had probably acted wrongly when he first met the Cybertronians.

He had prided himself to be an excellent judge of character, but he had accepted the Autobots point of view without question. And even though they as a nation had commit a horrible crime towards the sentient, sapient Megatron, they hadn't even given the gargantuan the slimmest chance to speak up before the decepticon leader had been murdered in Mission City together with almost all his men on Earth.

With a heavy sigh Keller got up to the window and glanced out over the city. It was a clean, peaceful and harmonic city. A city where you could go out during the nights and not risk anything. No criminals, no drug-addicts and no homeless roamed the streets. It was a city where smiling bakers gave children free samples of their goods and where the toy-store owners whistled and told stories while they fixed broken toys. Where doctors were kind and gentle and gave lollipops or listening ears. Musicians played by the open windows or even outside their homes, and everyone on the streets were polite and kindly asking how-do-you-do. Emergencies like broken plumbing was quickly and easily fixed by cheerful handy-men. It was like someone had taken a happy city from a kid-story and made it reality.

A knock on his office-door alerted him to Prime's presence.

"I heard you sigh over the intercom. Is everything okay?"

Keller forced a smile to his mouth.

"Yes of course, I had just been seated for too long."

"I'm glad to hear that." The robot replied with a smile. He joined Keller at the window. For a moment they stood in silence. "I never grow weary of looking at this city. It reminds me of the cities on Cybertron before the war. It warms my spark. I can't wait until..."

"... until this way of life has conquered the whole universe?" Keller chuckled.

After a moment of surprise the Prime chuckled, winked and closed the door behind him. And Keller was alone again. The smile melted of his face as soon as he glanced back to the scenery.

He looked at the city where bakers were forced to make slightly burned samples since they would be taken in for interroga- no... a _discussion_ about morals... by a patrolling Autobot-drone if they didn't. Toy-store owners risked jail-sentence if they didn't tell stories on command. It was Hell. The only ones that had the right to be angry, irritated or simply to have a bad day were a few of the Autobots. Everyone else risked heavy fines, jail or worse if they were not playing their part in the 'ideal combination of Cybertron's and Earth's cultures'. And the cursed drones reported everything on the streets to the Autobots, every raised voice, every grumpy face, everything...

Keller silently packed his bag, waved goodbye to his secretary on his way out and stepped out into the city. Smiling faces greeted him, but none of the smiles reached the eyes of the people he met. He had the same smile on his lips. A long train-ride and short walk took him to the newest military facility where they were supposed to test new jet engines. They did of course test the engines here, but since the staff were an odd mix of sector 7personal, 'Autobot-charges' from Mission City and military personal... well...

"Good afternoon Barricade."

"Oh, it's Optimus pet. Has he really let you go out on your own?"

Keller winced. "He doesn't know I'm gone yet... I will probably hear a lecture tomorrow."

This was the only place around the city where bad temper could be found without risking having those autobot-drones disturbing the riot. The Autobots far-reaching cameras didn't knew this place existed.

Frenzy and the other Decepticons they had been able to salvage from the Laurentian Abyss glanced down at him.

"How is everything?" Keller asked as he came up beside a high, wide berth where a large mech rested, surrounded by computers.

"Hopefully _he'll_ be ready to come online sometime next week, if nothing happens..." Glen answered, peeping over the edge of the berth. No one asked who _he_ was. Everyone knew. "And Starscream reported in earlier: he, Soundwave and some reinforces will land in Russia at the end of next week or so."

"I see. Should Frenzy or I steal the Allspark fragment?"

"I'll do it, y-y-you're too fat and slow." was said with a nasty chuckle as the little mechanical hacker jumped down behind Keller and started wiping his energon-stained hands on a dirty towel.

"I know where it is, you little freak."

More insults were flung and today the battle ended when Keller hit Frenzy in the head with his bag and Blackout laughingly picked up Keller before the little hacker could retaliate.

"Let Frenzy do our dirty work, pet. If you did it and Optimus found out about it..." Keller groaned as the helicopter's laughter filled the room.

They should have let Megatron win the battle on this planet. At least his tyranny had been open and true to its nature. Humanity would be able to fight against him and his forces without a problem. It was no problem to fight when you could be the hero. It was so much _worse_ when you had to be the villain, for who _didn't_ want peace and harmony...?

"_Peace and harmony is the right of every sentient being." Hopeful blue optics glittered. The Autobot leader really believed he finally could make his old dream come true here with this city._

"_Yes, but we also need to do the choice ourselves..." The girl's voice was forlorn, but still she tried to make him understand. _

"_How can there be a choice between doing what's good and what's evil?" _

**Cpt William Lennox / Sam Witwicky / conspiracy**

Lennox glanced over to the kid that was in the yellow autobot's charge...

_His pet_ supplied his brain, _just as he himself was Ironhides_. Good, Sam walked away from his car... _not that it mattered greatly right now._.. Lennox strolled over.

"Hi kid." He greeted with a smile.

A smiling face with dead, hopeless eyes turned to him and Lennox had to bit himself in his lip to hold back a wince. Luckily his back was facing the aliens.

"Hi, I know you... Mission City right?" A cheery tone, but the real emotion was not in it...

"That's right. Listen, Keller and I was thinking to gather all humans that fought that day and spend a weekend together someday soon in the mountains to chat, five-years anniversary and all that... and since you and your girlfriend were there..."

"... Spend a weekend...anniversary?" The smile faded. A mixture of tired confusion, anguish and... _yes..._ rebellion clouded the youngsters face for a moment before the happy numb mask was back into place.

"Yeah, Keller knew this little village. It's completely old-fashioned so no cars, no phones, no computers... no nothing mechanical... So sorry Bumblebee, you and Hide have to stay at home." He winked up at the robot that had sneaked over to them during his little speech. He turned back to Sam. "Hell, they don't even have running water or plumbing. It's going to be open fires and freezing water to shower in."

"Is he serious?" The kids care-taker asked his car. Lennox would have said that the tone was worriedly if he hadn't known first hand just how the Autobots smothered of their charges...

"Yeah. They have been planning this the last two weeks. The place is safe though, tried to check it out but I was chased away. Something about the tires ruining the fragile geology. The satellite photos shows that it's only wild terrain for miles. It's some sort of an tourist attraction, but its off season now... Optimus said that we should let them go if they want to. It's some human thing." Ironhide shrugged.

'_Satellite photos? Check it out? Nosey little buggers.' _

Meanwhile Lennox had watched Sam and he had seen the slight change as he had mentioned that no cars were allowed there. Finally the kid showed some genuine interest.

"Sounds like fun..." The smile flared up again, but this time the eyes burned in hope.

"Yeah, it'll be great. You can talk it over with your girlfriend Maggie---" A waving hand interrupted him.

"Mikaela."

"Oh sorry. Mikaela... I was sure it was Maggie?"

"No, that was the computer-woman Keller brought."

"Ah, right. Anyway, talk it over with Mikaela... You two can bring the rest of your families too if you like, parents and such. I mean we will be over twenty, thirty people anyway, a handful more doesn't matter. The cabins will be for the women, small kids and sensitive persons. Military-tents and cots for the rest and the daring.

"I'll tell them, but I think you can write us up already."

"Great, I'll do that. I'll call you around Wednesday to give the details. Don't be afraid to call me if there are any questions."

The kid nodded with a wave.

He was unsure if the kid really understood what was at stakes here, but after years of that Autobot morale and that twisted peace and harmony that they preached...

He heaved a soundless sigh.

They desperately needed soldiers to fight the Autobots... and later the Decepticons, but that would be much much easier.

'_Over twenty humans, one weekend, no way for the 'trusting Autobots' to observe us and one music-player brought by Epps that listens to the name Soundwave... Nice anniversary_.' His smile turned grim, but that quickly changed when he noticed Ironhides curious look.

"Why are you looking so smug all of a sudden?"

**Maggie Madsen / Bonecrusher / my bad**

Maggie glanced up as the bad-tempered robot stepped into the large underground room. The coffee in her hand had done nothing to improve her temper after too many hours of following the smallest con's instructions of how to repair the aliens.

"Why didn't you even try to warn us about the Autobots before Mission City?" She snapped, uncaring of the risks. He halted and stood silently for a moment.

"Would you have believed us?"

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, she turned away with an ugly face.

Knowing too well how she felt, Bonecrusher continued his walk.


End file.
